1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for a display device, and more particularly, to a stand for a display device, capable of increasing the quantity loaded in the same volume by reducing a volume when a display device is packaged, reducing the package cost and logistics cost, and stably supporting the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a stand is installed under a display device, such as PDP and LCD, to support the display device.
The stand includes a support fixed under the display device and a base connected to the support and placed on the floor. It is usual that the base connected to the support is fixedly installed to the support, or fixed thereto in a swivel type. To prevent the display device from falling down front or rear, the base is formed such that its area contacting the floor is increased.
To increase the contact area between the stand and the floor, the base is formed to protrude toward the front or rear of a front side and a back cover forming a main body of the display device. The base of the stand is increasing as the size of the display device is increasing. As the size of the display device is increasing, the “falling-down” power of the display device is also increasing. Therefore, the area supporting the center of gravity must be increased.
However, if the front or rear extending length of the base fixed under the display device is increased, the package of the display device and the package volume are increased due to the protrusion of the base during the delivery. Consequently, the package cost and the logistics cost are increased and the treatment becomes inconvenient.
Also, the stand has a portion extending toward the rear of the display device. Therefore, in the case of a flat display device, when the back cover of the main body is installed adjacent to the wall surface, the back cover must be spaced apart from the wall surface by a predetermined distance.